bikermicefandomcom-20200215-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956), often credited as Rob Paulsen, is an American voice actor and singer, best known as the voice behind Raphael from the 1987 cartoon of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff from Animaniacs, Pinky from Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Rev Runner from Loonatics Unleashed, and Throttle from the 1990s and 2006 versions of Biker Mice from Mars].[1] His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. In total, Paulsen has been the voice of over 250 different animated characters and performed in over 1000 commercials. He continues to play minor parts in dozens of cartoons as well as supporting characters in animated movies. Personal life Paulsen was born in Detroit, Michigan. He is married to Parrish Todd and has one son, Ashton. In an interview with a Chicago TV station, Paulsen described himself as "a singer who decided to become an actor." Growing up in Grand Blanc, Michigan, Paulsen sang in choir throughout his youth and adolescence and began performing in plays in grammar school. However, his idol growing up was Gordie Howe of the Detroit Red Wings; he considered the arts to be a secondary career choice, primarily interested in becoming a professional hockey player. Paulsen has long supported charity organizations, and donated considerably for cancer research. He has worked a lot for GOALmodels, a program for adolescents, and is a sponsor of Camp Will-A-Way, a camp for mentally and physically disabled children. Paulsen also donates funds from autographs to the Wounded Warrior Project and Operation Smile. Career Early career He began his voice over career at Hanna-Barbera in 1983 with the mini-series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, where he played Snow Job and Tripwire. A few years later, his career launched into more roles such as Cobra Slavemaster and reprising Snow Job and Tripwire on G.I. Joe, Corky on The Snorks, Marco Smurf on the later seasons of The Smurfs, Boober on the animated version of Fraggle Rock, Hadji in The New Adventures of Jonny Quest and the title character, Saber Rider and the villain "Jesse Blue" on Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs. During the 1980s Paulsen also explored the field of live action cinema. His first movie was Eyes of Fire in 1983. He played supporting roles in Body Double, Stewardess School, Mutant on the Bounty, and Warlock. He appeared in television shows during this time as well, such as MacGyver and St. Elsewhere. He mentioned in an interview, regarding his role in Body Double, that he would not want his child (who was very young at the time of the interview) to see the movie, so he could not really be proud of his work. Paulsen's first major role was in 1987, as "Raphael" in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles television series. Advertising Paulsen became more prevalent in the world of advertising as well. In the 1980s he had been the announcer for the sitcom Cheers and continued to secure roles as an announcer. He appeared as the voice of "Mr. Opportunity", spokesman of Honda commercials on TV and radio, the announcer for Buffalo Dick's Radio Ranch, and the spokesman for Lucky Stores, a West-coast grocery store chain, before it was acquired by Albertsons in 1998. He provided the voice of "Dog" in the Taco Bell kids meal commercials from 1996 to mid-1997, with Eddie Deezen as the voice of "Nacho" the cat. However Paulsen's most famous advertising role was in the original commercial of the now ubiquitous Got Milk? campaign. The famous commercial, Who Shot Alexander Hamilton?, aired in 1993, and launched the Got Milk? campaign into a monstrously successful enterprise. Paulsen continues to be one of the most sought-after commercial voice actors in the industry. He can be currently heard as the voice of singing Mini-Wheat in the Mini-Wheats commercials in Canada. Tuning in to Spielberg Throughout the early 1990s, Paulsen continued to co-star in animated series, which allowed him to branch further into radio and television announcements and dropped live-action acting from his repertoire. In 1993, he voiced "Antoine D'Coolette" in ABC's series Sonic the Hedgehog, and "Arthur", an insecure accountant in a moth costume (wings included), in the superhero series The Tick in 1995. In 1993, he starred as the title character in both Mighty Max and The Mask. Also at this time he starred in what became one of his most popular roles, "Yakko Warner" of Animaniacs. Paulsen also provided the voice of "Pinky" from Pinky and the Brain, a show which won him several Annie Awards and a Daytime Emmy in 1999. He also did a number of characters in Tiny Toon Adventures, including "Fowlmouth", "Arnold the Pit Bull", and "Concord Condor". In the direct-to-video movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, he did the voices for "Banjo Possum", "Mr. Hitcher" (who would also appear in other episodes), and "Johnny Pew". Current roles Animation Paulsen has provided voices for a great amount of characters, among which are Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky in Animaniacs; Steelbeak in Darkwing Duck; "Brick" and "Boomer" in The Powerpuff Girls; Atchan in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi; Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper; Ogden Ostrich in Channel Umptee-3; "Reuben" in Lilo & Stitch: The Series; "Jack Fenton," "Box Ghost," "Technus", and "The Ghost Vultures" in Danny Phantom; "Carl Wheezer" and "Butch" in Jimmy Neutron; "Mark Chang", "Mr. Birkenbake" and "Peppy Happy Gary" in The Fairly OddParents; Peck the Rooster in Barnyard, and Back at the Barnyard; and "Gordon" in the Nickelodeon cartoon Catscratch. He was also the voice of "Rothchild" in the early episodes of Samurai Jack. Additionally, Paulsen provided the voice of "PJ" in Goof Troop, the animated series starring Goofy. He also voiced "Zeek" and "Joshua" in K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments, Rude Dog in Rude Dog and the Dweebs, and Archie the Raccoon, A.K.A., Ze Archer in "Mask of the Raccoon" on The Penguins of Madagascar. He reprised his role as "Throttle" in the 2006 Biker Mice from Mars, and played a role in The Boondocks as an art teacher. He also provided the voices of 2T Fru-T, Mike Ellis, Dark Comet and Ronald in the 2001 cartoon series Butt-Ugly Martians. He also portrayed the voice of Chomper in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Spike and Rinkus in The Land Before Time sequels and Spike in the TV series, but Spike was played anonymously in the original The Land Before Time. Paulsen also played Mo in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water.'' It was not long before Paulsen returned to Warner Bros. Animation, which had diverged into a new era of television serials (following what is sometimes referred to as the "Silver Age of Animation"). Paulsen appeared as "Rev Runner" of the new show ''Loonatics Unleashed and stars in Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island. He also voiced "The Source" in the Teen Titans episode "Employee of the Month." He was also the voice of the character "Squeeky" on the TV show Danger Rangers. Paulsen also provides the voice for the Honda character "Mr. Opportunity." In the Rob Zombie animated film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, Paulsen voices the characters "El Gato" and "Commandant Hess", among some others. He also has a role as "Ditto", one of the alien forms on Ben 10. Paulsen is also the current voice of classic Disney character "José Carioca". Rob became the new voice of "Prince Eric" of Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea since Christopher Daniel Barnes failed to reprise the role. in 2000. He is also the voice of Peck the rooster and other minor characters in the Nickelodeon computer-animated series Back at the Barnyard and various minor characters on the Disney Channel animated series, The Replacements. One of the newer titles he is voiced in is the Tinker Bell line as Bobble. He also did the voices of Boober Fraggle, Sprocket and Marjory the Trash Heap in the animated version of Fraggle Rock. As well as Gwizdo in the Dragon Hunters movie. Paulsen was best known to Transformers fans as the voices of the Autobots Air Raid, Chase, Haywire, Fastlane, Slingshot in The Transformers. He has expressed interest in doing voice work on The Simpsons and Futurama, but it is unknown if he will. Video games In video gaming, much voice talent has bled over from television and radio voice actors. Paulsen has appeared in video games such as Doom 3 and Clay Fighter 631⁄3. He plays "Fluffy", the Chinese-crested dog, in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, an Irish-talking pubtender in the 1996 video game Toonstruck, and "Morte", a floating, talking skull, in Planescape: Torment, as well as "Anomen Delryn" in Baldur's Gate II and "Gray Fox" in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy. He provides the voice for Erik the Swift of the Lost Vikings in its second installment. He portrays "Tobli" and "Lian Ronso" in the English version of Square Enix's Final Fantasy X-2 and has played the lead character in Bubsy. Although an extremely minor role, Paulsen has also done the voice for the Greek soldiers in God of War. He voiced Jaq and the Grand Duke from the Cinderella world in Square Enix's and Disney's Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. In the video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, he does the voice of "Igor". He also reprised his role as "Yakko Warner", "Dr. Scratchansniff", and "Pinky" in Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt. Rob Paulsen voiced the lead character, Lazarus Jones, in the PS2 game Ghosthunter, and played The Duck Avenger in Disney's Donald Duck Pk out of the shadows. Rob also voiced Alfredo Fettuccini, Bob the Ghost Pirate, Lookout and Ghost Priest in The Secret of Monkey Island Special Edition. He voiced the Fox and the Mouse in the Green Eggs and Ham PC game. He also voiced "Tlaloc" in Tak and the Power of Juju. Other Paulsen is also the off-camera voice of the syndicated television series Funniest Pets and People which is seen on Superstation WGN and other television stations throughout the United States and abroad. Awards Rob Paulsen has been nominated for an Annie Award for his role of "Pinky" for 4 consecutive years, which he won in 1996, 1997, and 1999. In 2004 he was nominated for his role of "The Troubador" in The Three Musketeers, and in 2005 he was nominated for his role in The Happy Elf. In 1999 he also won the Daytime Emmy Award for the role of Pinky. Public appearances Paulsen has been a regular industry guest and featured panelist at Comic-Con International over the past several years. He has also appeared at animation industry-related events such as the World Animation Celebration in 1998, among many others. He has also been a guest at several anime conventions, including JACON, Mikomicon, and Anime Overdose. Paulsen was a guest of honor at Anthrocon in 2007. He has recently started doing "Rob Paulsen Live" seminars across the U.S. to talk of his career, sign autographs, and talk with fans. Paulsen's first seminar was in Atlanta, Georgia. on July 30, 2011, and the next will be in Dallas, Texas on September 17, 2011. Sometimes people in attendance would request him to sing the famous "Yakko's World" number, where he sings all the nations of the world with his "Yakko" voice in a fast-paced delivery without rehearsing. In May 2011 working with social media and web producer Chris Pope, Rob rolled out a brand new website RobPaulsenLive.com as well as a weekly audio podcast called "Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen" which is managed and deployed by The Tech Jives Network.[2] June 2011 Rob made announcements that he was taking his show on the road with his "Lots of laughs and autographs" tour. Working closely with a team that included Chris Pope, his publicist and others he made his first successful tour in Atlanta, Georgia, which happened on July 30, 2011, and another in Dallas, Texas on September 17, 2011, that required two seminars, one in the afternoon and one in the evening, as they were so popular.[3] Filmography Rob Paulsen voices most of the characters with his original accent which is American, but he used a British accent to voice Strut in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and Brunch in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf while using a Scottish accent to voice Bobble in the Tinker Bell films. In his role as Pinky, Paulsen used an exaggerated Cockney accent, especially in earlier episodes. He even used a Brooklyn accent for Reuben in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. TV roles *''2 Stupid Dogs'' - Anteater, Cubby, Announcer *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' - Spike, Additional Voices *''Animaniacs'' – Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff, Pinky *''The Annoying Orange (TV series)'' - Commander Broccoli *''Batman: The Animated Series'' - one of Penguin's goons (episode 20) *''Back at the Barnyard – Peck the Rooster'' *''Ben 10'' – Ditto *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' - Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' - Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle, Magister Patelliday *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Magister Patelliday *''Big Time Rush'' C.A.L (Big Time Job), Superparrot (Big Time Guru) and Sam of SelMart (Big Time Merchandise) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' – Throttle, Fred the Mutant, Hairball *''Bump in the Night'' - Squishington *''Casper - Spooky'' *''CatDog'' - Hotdog, Hamburger (Meat, Dog's Friends) *''Catscratch'' – Gordon *''Channel Umptee-3'' – Ogden Ostrich *''ChalkZone'' - Vinnie Raton, Walrus, Craniac *''Cheers'' - Announcer *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' - Flash *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' – Coconut Fred *''Dan Dare: Pilot of The Future'' - The Mekon *''Danger Rangers'' – Squeeky *''Danny Phantom'' – Box Ghost, Technus, & Jack Fenton *''Darkwing Duck'' - Steelbeak *''Dave the Barbarian'' – Malsquando *''Dexter's Laboratory'' – Major Glory, Puppet Pal Mitch *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' – Gusto Gummi *''Disney's House of Mouse'' - Jose Carioca *''Duck Dodgers'' - Martian Gopher #1, Porko *''Ducktales'' – Gladstone Gander *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Additional Voices *''Fraggle Rock'' – Boober Fraggle, Sprocket and Marjory the Trash Heap *''Freakazoid'' - additional voices *''Funniest Pets & People'' – Announcer *''Gargoyles''- Helios (One Episode) *''Gary the Rat'' – additional voices *''G.I. Joe'' – Snow Job, Tripwire *''Goof Troop'' - P.J. *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' - Moki *''Handy Manny'' – Fast Eddie *''Hercules'' - additional voices *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' - Atchan, additional voices *''Histeria!'' – Mr. Smartypants and Sammy Melman *''House of Mouse'' - Danny, Pirates, Rusty, additional voices *''Jungle Cubs'' - Hathi / Akela *''Justice League'' - Lightray *''K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments'' - Zeek & Joshua *''Kids Next Door'' – Rupert Puttkin /The Great Puttinsky, additional voices *''Kim Possible'' - Prince Wally, King Walus *''Kipper the Dog'' – Tiger, Pig, Jake, Various Voices *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' - Reuben/Experiment 625 *''Loonatics Unleashed'' – Rev Runner *''The Looney Tunes Show'' - Mac Gopher, Chuck Berost *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' - Toodles *''Mighty Max'' – Mighty Max *''Phineas and Ferb'' - additional voices *''Pinky and the Brain'' – Pinky *''Pound Puppies''- King (AKA No-Name) (Uncredited) *''Planet Sheen'' - Doppy *''Power Eons: Super Legends'' – Demeon (Ninja Storm) *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' - Jesse Blue *''Samurai Jack'' - Rothchild *''Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters'' - Robby, additional voices *''Spider-Man'' – Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' – Antoine D'Coolette *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' – Hard Drive, Al *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' - Party Juju, Judge Juju, Gillbert *''Taz-Mania'' - Digeri Dingo *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)'' – Raphael, Zach the "Fifth Turtle", Wingnut, HiTech, The Grybyx, Mr. Ogg, Professor Sopho, Tokka additional voices *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)'' - Donatello *''Teen Titans'' – The Source *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' – Carl Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer, Mr. Wheezer, Butch, additional voices *''The Boondocks'' – An Art Teacher *''The Fairly OddParents'' – Mark Chang, Happy Peppy Gary, King Grippulon, Bucky McBadbat, additional voices *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' - Commander Broccoli *''The Land Before Time'' – Spike *''The Magician'' - Cosmos,Sonny Boy *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' – Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' – additional voices *''The Penguins of Madagascar – Archie the Raccoon, A.K.A. The Archer in "Mask of the Raccoon", Kid Kazoo/Stockbroker (Kid Kazoo grown up) in "An Elephant Never Forgets", Lobster #1 in "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge" Ad Exec #1, and Technician in "Fit to Print".'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Brick, Boomer, Major Glory ("Members Only") *''A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' - Professor Digby/Were-Doo *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' – Hadji, additional voices *''The Replacements'' – Fabian Le'Tool, Master Craig, Hiram Smeck, Mr. Vanderbosh *''The Smurfs'' – Marco Smurf, additional voices *''The Snorks'' – Corky *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' – Spooky *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' - Werewolf by Night, Baron Strucker *''The Tick'' – Arthur *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' - The Runaway Zebra *''The Transformers'' – Air Raid, Chase, Fastlane, Slingshot *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' - Fowlmouth, Arnold the Pit Bull, & Concord Condor, Porky Pig (in one episode) *''Time Squad'' – Buck Tuddrussel. *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' - Bird Brain *''City Trams'' – Eric *''Random! Cartoons'' – Solomon Fix, Danny, Tickle Monster, Handycat, Drillbit, and Flavio *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' - Winslow Fleach, Radio Newsman *''What's New, Scooby Doo?'' - Jamison Steven Ripley, additional voices *''Yo Yogi'' - Dick 'Dickie' Dastardly, Chuck Toupee, Super Snooper, Robin Hood, Waiter, Wee Willie the Gorilla, additional voices *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' - La Bamba Bear *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Batroc the Leaper Movie roles *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' - Mr. Rochelle *''Bambi II'' – Friend Bear *''Barnyard – Peck the Rooster'' *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' – Sal Maroni *''Bat Thumb'' - No Face, Commissioner *''Body Double'' - Supporting Role *''Eyes of Fire'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' – Jaq, the Grand Duke, the Baker, Sir Hugh, Bert and Flower Vendor *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' – Jaq, the Grand Duke and the Bishop *''Charlotte's Web 2'' - Farley the Fox *''Cranberry Christmas'' - Mr. Whiskers *''Dragon Hunters'' - Gwizdo *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' – Dakar Crew Member #2 *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' – additional voice *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' – Spike / Strut / Chomper *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' – Spike / Kosh *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' – Spike *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' – Spike / Kosh *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' – Spike / Rinkus *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' – Spike / Leading Stegosaurus *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' – Spike / Mo *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' – Spike *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' – Spike / Kosh *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' – Spike / Mo / Guido / Kosh *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' – Spike / Beipiaosaurus #4 *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' – Man at festival *''Mannequin'' – Cop #4 *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' - Prince Eric and Additional voices *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' – The Troubadour *''Mickey's House of Villains'' - Hades (singing only) *''Mulan II'' – Prince Jeeki *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' - Danny *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' – additional voice *''Return to Neverland'' - Pirates Rusty *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' - Sky Rocker *''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' – Brunch *''Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' - Shreako *''Steel Magnolias'' – Delivery guy *''Stewardess School'' - Larry Falkwell *''The Emperor's New Groove'' – Pink Cow (uncredited) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' – Chief, Additional Voices (uncredited) *''The GodThumb'' - Mickey, Toll Booth Guard *''The Happy Elf'' *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' – El Gato and Commandant Hess *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' – Prince Eric *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' – Ink Spot & Swifty *''The Little Troll Prince'' – Borch #1 *''Tinker Bell'' – Bobble *''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' – Bobble *''Pixie Hollow Games'' – Bobble *''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' – Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl *''Secret of the Wings'' – Bobble *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' - Banjo Possom, Mr. Hitcher, & Johnny Pew *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' - Hickory/Tin Man *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' – Sphinx, Ship Crewman and Casino Cat *''Wakko's Wish'' – Yakko Warner / Dr. Otto Scratchansniff / Pinky *''Warlock'' - Supporting Role Games *''The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition'' — Bob *''Toonstruck'' — Lugnut, Mee, Barman *''Final Fantasy X-2'' — Additional Voices *''Planescape: Torment'' — Mortimer 'Morte' Rictusgrin *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' - Jaq, Grand Duke *''SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' - Technus, Carl Wheezer, Traloc *''Metal Arms: Glitch in the System'' - *''Baldur's Gate II - Shadows of Amn'' — Anomen Delryn / Saerk Farrahd / Biff The Understudy / Qadeel *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' and Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gray Fox *''Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows'' - PK *''Ghosthunter'' — Officer Lazarus Jones *''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' — Riddler Other works *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' (2003) – Carl Wheezer References #'^' Forman, Ross (1994-11-08). "Cartoon-voice Actor Is All Talk". Chicago Tribune. http://articles.chicagotribune.com/1994-11-08/features/9411080101_1_cool-job-animaniacs-rob-paulsen. Retrieved 2010-08-28. #'^' Talking Toons with Rob Paulsen on TechJives.net #'^' Rob Paulsen comes to Atlanta by BigShinyRobot.com External links *Official website at RobPaulsenFans.com *Rob Paulsen on Myspace *Rob Paulsen at the Internet Movie Database *Rob Paulsen at http://www.voicechasers.com Category:Voice actors